The present invention relates generally to the field of editing motion picture film and sound film and performing additional functions of sound mixing and displacing, etc. and more particularly to a post film production facility comprising a console containing four motion picture reels which allows a film editor complete and easy accessibility to all the functions and techniques required in post film production. The post production facility allows an editor to run sound and picture together in synchronization for editing purposes, and the editor can edit up to four tracks of sound such as voice, music, background noise, etc. and then mix these sound tracks onto an edited film. Further, the editor can erase any track independently of the others if a correction or change is to be made. The facility can perform the functions, known in the arts as "resolving", "mixing", "editing", "transferring", and "sound displacing".
The post production facility comprises essentially an upright console containing four motion picture reels. The console has a substantially vertical portion which contains the reels, idler pulleys, editing module, tension pulleys and drive sprocket; a lower portion which extends out at approximately 45.degree. from the vertical portion and which contains a splicer mount and viewing screen; and, a base portion substantially perpendicular to the vertical portion and which contains substantially all of the controls. The controls disposed in the base portion comprise essentially a variable speed control, direction control, a selection switch which allows the device to run at variable speed or to be slaved to an internal or external reference signal for film speed, a resolver input switch for accepting high and low sync signals in order to slave the console to an external reference signal, a power on-off switch, record and playback switches, slide volume controls, a master volume control, a monitor switch for selecting either speaker or head phones, a tension keylock erase switch for simultaneously activating a flasher and warning beeper, and erase circuit, and a plurality of track erasing selector switches.